My Adorable Kuroko
by Kanemochi Misa
Summary: Kagami Taiga , murid yang berasal dari amerika , memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah menengah atas Seirin yang berada di jepang dengan alasan " Ingin menemukan perempuan dengan rambut langit biru musim panas itu ! " . Tetapi apa jadinya setelah dia menemukan bahwa orang yang dia cari ternyata bukanlah seperti yang dia bayangkan ? ...


**My Adorable Kuroko**

**Author** : Kanemochi Misa desuu !

**Genre** : Romance , Slice of life , School life , Humor

**Lenght** : Chapter [ gak tau ampe chapter berapa tapi Misa berusaha buat cepet nyeleseinnya :v ]

**Rated** : T [ sekarang Rated T dulu , untuk chapter selanjutnya rated bisa berubah sesuai mood Misa . ]

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pairing** : [ Kagami Taiga X Kuroko Tetsuya ] Aomine Daiki

**Sumarry** : Kagami Taiga , murid yang berasal dari amerika , memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah menengah atas Seirin yang berada di jepang dengan alasan " Ingin menemukan perempuan dengan rambut langit biru musim panas itu ! " . Tetapi apa jadinya setelah dia menemukan bahwa orang yang dia cari ternyata bukanlah seperti yang dia bayangkan ? ...

**Warning** : OOC , OOT , Triangle Love , Boy X Boy , Crossdresser , dll

**Don't Like , Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Apartement Kagami Taiga ~**

* Chrip ... chripp ... * * Drrrrrtttt ... drrtttt ... ddrrrttttt *

" Hooooaaahhhmmm ... Ada apa Tatsuya ? "

" Ah ! Taiga ! pastikan kau datang ke jepang hari ini ! "

" HAAHH ?! Apa maksudmu dengan menelponku jam 6 pagi lalu menyuruhku datang ke jepang ?! "

" Aku ada pertandingan penting hari ini ! Aku melawan SMA Seirin ! Aku mohoonnn , aku ingin menunjukan teknik baruku ! . Tolooongg ... "

" Hahhh ... Baiklah aku akan kesana ! "

" Huaahhh ! Terima kasih , kau memang adik yang paling pengertian di duniaaa , oh ya pertandinganku diadakan jam 1 siang dan jangan lupa ajak alex yaa ... bye bye "

*tut ... tut ... tut ... *

Dan disinilah dia Kagami Taiga yang masih melongo dengan wajah gaje khas seorang Kagami Taiga dengan telepon genggam yang sudah diputuskan sepihak masih menempel di telinganya yang sudah berwarna merah karena menahan amarahnya . Dan akhirnyaaa , dia sudah tidak tahan lagi .

* BLETAK ! *

Kira-kira seperti itulah suara dari handphone dengan nasib malang yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat dinding karena ulah dari si pemilik yang melempar benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut .

" APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENGAJAK ALEX , TATSUYA NO YAAAROOOO ! "

Dan teriakan solo dari orang dengan surai merah menyala tersebut pun menggema ke seluruh gedung apartementnya . Dan setelah teriakan yang dapat membuat anda terkena penyakit tuli alias budeg tersebut ...

" KAGAMI ! Ayo kita ke JEPANG ! " seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang dan kacamata yang berwarna merah menyala yang bertengger rapi di batang hidungnya pun berhasil membuat pria dengan ukuran kaki 29,5 sekali lagi memasang tampang gaje yang siap membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil buang angin beruntun [:v?] .

[ Dan akhirnya jam 9 pagi mereka berdua berangkat ke jepang ! yeeyy . ]

**Di Ruang Ganti SMA Yosen ~**

" Permisiii ... apakah Himuro Tatsuya ada ? " tanya Alex dengan Kagami yang ada di belakang punggungnya kepada pria berambut ungu dengan tinggi yang sudah melebihi pohon singkong di belakang aprtement Kagami .

" Ohh Ada ... * nyamm ... nyamm * Mau saya panggilkan ? " Tanyanya dengan nada agak malas dan tidak berhenti mengunyah batangan coklat di tangannya .

" Oh ya tolong ... Maaf merepotkan " Alex berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang sedikit mengganggu sedangkan Kagami terlalu malas untuk ikut andil dalam percakapan yang menurutnya kurang bermutu itu . Prinsip Kagami " lebih baik langsung nyelonong daripada minta tolong " [emang ada Kagami nyebut no prinsip di anime KnB ? ]

" MURO-chin ~ ... ada yang mencarimu ... " dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian ...

" AH ! Alex , Taiga ! syukurlah kalian datang ! ... Terima kasih Atshushi , kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul " Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah kepada orang yang bermarga Murasakibara tersebut . Dan orang bertubuh tinggi itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga .

" Oy ! Siapa lawanmu kali ini ? " tanya Kagami yang akhirnya mau berbicara .

" SMA SEIRIN ! " Jawab Himuro Tatsuya dengan riang . " Mereka kemarin memenangkan juara dua Inter High setelah SMA Rakuzan ! Tetapi yang mengejutkan ! selisih poin mereka hanya berjarak 1 poin ! hebaattt ... baru aku melihat SMA yang membuat Rakuzan kewalahan hahhaaha ... Itu karena Manager mereka yang bernama Kuromi Tetsuka ! Katanya dia itu pintar dalam mengamati gerak-gerik lawan ! . Hebaatt , Aku tidak sabar untuk bertanding ! " Setelah penjelasan dari si rambut lepek itu selesai tiba-tiba ...

* Ding Dong Ding Dong ... Pengumuman-pengumuman , pertandingan antara SMA Seirin melawan SMA Yosen akan dimulai dalam 5 menit , Terima Kasih ... Ding Dong Ding Dong ... *

" HUAH ! Aku akan berkumpul dulu ya ! Kalian harus memperhatikanku dengan baik ya ! " dan si cowok berambut raven itupun ngacir menjauhi Kagami da Alex .

" Ayo kita ke bangku penonton ! " ajak Alex

" Ah! Um Ayo ! "

**Di Kursi Penonton ~**

**_Kagami POV_**

Haaahhh ... kurasa Tatsuya terlalu melebih-lebihkan SMA Seirin .Tapi tak apa lah ! Aku justru tertarik dengan cerita tentang manager yang mampu mengamati lawan itu !

**_End of Kagami POV_**

Dan saat pertandingan akan dimulai kedua iring-iringan tim pun keluar dari pintu masuk ruang pertandingan . Dan seketika mata Kagami tertuju pada perempuan berambut biru langit musim panas . Parasnya imut , kalau dibilang cantik tidak terlalu sih , tetapi kalo dibilang imut barulah Kagami acungi jempol karena sampe sekarang dia tidak pernah melihat perempuan seimut itu . Perempuan itu menguncir 2 rambutnya yang panjang , mengenakan kemeja putih dengan pita berwarna merah tua . Rok hitamnya diatas paha , memperlihatkan paha putih mulus bak porselen . Dan memeluk beberapa lembaran kertas di depan dadanya yang tidak terlalu berisi . Dia berjalan di belakang pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata dengan kepala tertunduk . Dan selama pertandingan Kagami tidak mampu melepaskan pandanganya dari setiap gerak-gerik perempuan yang jarang menapilkan ekspresinya itu .

Saat pertengahan pertandingan barulah ia melihat papan skor yang menunjukan angka 78 untuk Yosen dan 129 untuk Seirin .Dia tidak menyangka SMA tempat Tatsuya bersekolah tidak mampu untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya . Setelah itu dia memperhatikan lagi perempuan itu . Dia sedang memberi minuman untuk kapten basket seirin dengan baju bernomor 4 tersebut , lalu mengelapkan keringatnya yang jatuh melewati jakunnya .

Kalau boleh terus terang Kagami ingin sekali menonjok laki-laki dengan empat mata tersebut tetapi apa daya , kenal aja nggak :p . Akhirnya dia hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh .

Pertandinganpun berakhir dengan skor 157 untuk Seirin dan 83 untuk Yosen .

" Kagami ayo kita pulang Himuro pasti sangat kecewa . " ajak Alex .

" Aku akan pindah ke jepang " gumam Kagami yang nyaris terdengar oleh Alex

" Apa kau bilang ? " ujarnya untuk memastikan apa yang muridnya gumamkan .

" Aku akan pindah ke jepang dan mengejar perempuan dengan rambut langit biru musim panas itu ! " ucapnya dengan tegas . Alex yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menganga tak berdaya .

" HAAAAHHHHHH ?! "

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : hahahaha ... :v Watashi wa Kanemochi Misa desu , yoroshiku onegaishimasu ! buat yang pertama kali baca fic aku salam kenall ... sebenernya dulu aku udah punya akun tapi aku hapus gara2 lupa paswordnya :v . Aku kepikiran fic ini pas tau kalo kemampuannya kuroko itu mengamati orang disekitarnya . Dan nggak sengaja kepikiran kalo misalnya kuroko jadi manager kaya momoi pasti kawaii ... dan akhirnya munculah fic ini ! *jeng jeng jeng * . Sebenernya judulnya belum aku pikirin terlalu dalam , tapi yaudah lah pake judul itu aja . untuk chapter berikutnya aku update pas review udah nyampe angka diatas 50 ... jadi banyak2 reviewnya yaaa ... Arigatou gozaimashita ! .


End file.
